


Alderaan

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Death Star, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Planet Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: This is a filksong done to "The End of Innocence" by Don Henley.  Leia looks back at her home planet and mourns.





	Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Wars characters are the property of 20th Century Fox, Disney, and any other legal copyright owner. The poem is the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 1994 by Cheree Cargill. Originally published in "Alliance and Empire #2", edited by Kathryn Agel, 1994.

**ALDERAAN**

**Filked by Cheree Cargill**

(to "End of Innocence" by Don Henley)

I remember when the days were long;

I played beneath a deep blue sky.

Didn't have a care in the world

With Mommy and Daddy standing by.

But "happily ever after" fails;

Our life was just a fairy tale.

No use to dwell on old details

Or else I'll start to cry.

I wish I had a place to go

That's still untouched by men.

I'd sit and watch the clouds roll by,

Hear tall grass in the wind.

I'd lay my head back on the ground

And let my hair fall all around me.

I'd offer up my best defense

But this is the end, this is the end of innocence.

I long to see those spacious skies

But now those skies have disappeared.

They're spreading through the stardark night

Like dusty, tumbling, frozen tears.

And I alone am left to wail

And mourn your sweeping hills and dales.

History cleans up all details,

Lost in Imperial lies.

And there's no place that I can go,

My anguished soul to mend.

I need to watch the clouds roll by

And hear the sighing wind.

I need to lie back on the ground

And let my hair fall all around me.

That would be my best defense,

But this is the end, the end of innocence.

Who knows how long this war will last?

We've come so far, we've come so fast.

But somewhere back there is the dust

Of home, crushed by a madman's lust.

I must remember Alderaan

And soon avenger's robes will don,

So let me take a long last look

Before we say goodbye.

I'll lay my girlhood on the ground

And let my youth fall all around me.

I'll fight with sword and eloquence,

For this is the end, this is the end of innocence.


End file.
